


Kidnapped

by AngelWithAStory



Series: Kidnap and Rescue [1]
Category: Static Shock
Genre: I mean really?, Interrogation, Kidnapping, Rescue, Richie get's kidnapped too often
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As normal, Gear has been abducted and it's up to Static to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> How come I just discovered Static Shock? It's amazing!!
> 
> Just a short drabble because I'm bored. enjoy :)

Static held the Shock Vox in his hand like a lifeline. He could hear Gear's voice crackling through. 

“Static. Trace this connection... Help me.” The voice that Static knew too well begged. His grip around the device tightened and Static took a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves. 

“I’m on my way Gear. Just keep talking to me.” Static pleaded, leaping onto the disk Richie invented for him all that time ago. “Can Backpack send out some sort of signal for me to trace?” He inquired, using his static abilities to try and trace any signal. 

“He’s trying.” Gear promised. His voice sounded strained and Static's fury exploded inside his chest. 

“I’ve found the trace. Hang in there Gear. I'm coming for you.” Static said, swooping closer to the ground. He tracked the minute trail expertly until he stopped in front of a large warehouse on the outskirts of Dakota. He leapt to the ground, folding the disk up and tucking it away in his pocket. 

“Why do they always choose warehouses?” Static asked out loud, walking through the abandoned doorway. He padded down the empty corridors, his senses on edge for any sudden attack. Nothing sounded except his almost silent footsteps. That's why it was a massive shock (pardon the pun) for Static to hear voice from one of the main halls. There was the sound of something being hit by (what sounded like) a metal object, a small cry of pain that was quickly stifled and then two gruff voices sharing a few words. Static crept up to the door and peered in, nearly crying out in shock (again the pun). Luckily he clamped his hand over his mouth before that could happen and just looked about the room. 

There were three well-built men in the room. All of them had neglected to wear masks of any kind, so Static could easily see their expressions. Scarred and twisted faces looked upon a fourth figure who was strapped to a chair between them. Static's heart ripped in two when he saw the state of the person tied up. 

Richie. Gear. 

_I have to be smart. I can't just barge in. Who knows how many more goons are here? I have to plan. That was always Richie's speciality. Don't worry Rich, I'll figure something out_ the voice in Static's head silently promised. A glint caught Static's eye and he grinned. Carefully aiming, he shot a spark of electricity at the light above the four. It burst and the room was plunged into darkness. Creeping through the room cautiously, Static heard the men's voice rise in shock and fear. One of them spun around to try and find Gear, but Static quickly knocked him out by charging am electric current through him. 

“Gear?” He hissed, coming up behind the chair to stay as hidden as he could. 

“Virg?” Gear replied, not sure if he was hearing things or not. 

“Yeah it’s me Rich.” Static consoled, making quick work of the ropes that tied Gear to the furniture. “Can you stand?” he asked, pulling the unfolding disk out of his inside pocket. 

“I think so.” Gear replied, attempting to straighten his legs. He managed to stay balanced for precisely a second then started swaying dangerously. Static put his arms out and caught Gear before he had the chance to topple over. Gear fell into his friend and Static steadied him.

“I think it’s best if you ride with me.” Static stated, charging the disk and helping Gear up. There was an empty window pane (the glass was nowhere to be seen) and Static manoeuvred the two of them out into the open air. The two compromised the journey by static have a protective arm around Gear’s chest, keeping him safe.

“Er. V. Thanks.” Gear said hesitantly, craning his head to look at Static. He felt the arm around his tighten.

“Hey. Rescuing my best friend from being kidnapped is in the job description.” Static replied light-heartedly. It didn’t take the genius that Gear was, to realise Static had been truly worried for him and that he was more than relieved Gear was safe. 


End file.
